1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a fan holder capable of conveniently fixing a fan on or detaching the fan from a heat sink, and a heat dissipation device using the fan holder.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, numerous kinds of heat dissipation devices are used to dissipate heat generated by electronic devices. Generally, a heat dissipation device includes a heat sink and a fan. The fan is fastened on the heat sink via a plurality of screws serving as fasteners. Typically, a tool such as a screwdriver is required for this. It is very inconvenient and time-consuming to mount the fan on the heat sink through the screws. Furthermore, the fan occasionally needs to be disassembled from the heat sink for maintenance or replacing with another new fan after the fan has been in service for a long time. In disassembly, since the fan is fastened to the heat sink via the screws, a tool (i.e., a screwdriver) is required to detach the screws from the heat sink. Thus, it is inconvenient to disassemble the fan from the heat sink.
What is needed, therefore, is a fan holder and a heat dissipation device using the fan holder which can overcome the limitations described.